Not too easy
by JoshuaTheBean
Summary: Part of nogitsune stayed in Stiles. Peter, Chris and Derek help him and themselves to live with it and everything that happened. Just a little piece of work about aftermaths of 3b. Derek/Stiles and Chris/Peter.


All after the nogitsune turned the place upside down the alliances were made and old grudges showed somewhere deeper. Or so it was for the part of Chris Argent and the pack. Losing Allison hit them all hard and all that was left for Chris was the people his daughter loved. So he decided to try see why was that and after months he realized they weren't monsters or killers; they were actually more human than he himself.

But Peter Hale was whole new case; he was hard to get in touch with. The elder wolf mostly kept for himself because he didn't actually seem to be as big part of the pack as everybody else. Chris and Peter knew each other when it all was easy, when they were younger. They were never actually friends but for hunter and a werewolf they worked well together, at school and once at hunting. He realizes it now; it was Peter who saved him from a maniac werewolf when he was young. He was hunting the thing to show his father he is worthy, it all came crashing down. But something saved him, jumped on the bigger wolf. It was small and left with wounds after that, he only realized when he saw scars Peter bear on along his back. Why they didn't heal was a complete mystery to Chris. Peter is mystery he wanted to solve but there was absolutely nothing to do.

It's sad, because the man was happy when he was younger. All he remembers is big smirk and shiny eyes; makes him think how Stiles is. The boy is cheery, or was cheery; now it's build up anger buried under fake smile. He recognizes the anger; the cause is the pity from the ones he cares for. Wasn't the nogitsune bad enough? Why to hurt him like this after? They think he's weak, that it's the reason why the spirit connected to him in first place. No, it didn't choose the weakest; it took the strongest; the one who could bear it and not break under the pressure. It took Stiles because it knew Stiles knows what pain means, he has embraced it and maybe even loved it at some point.

So everyone is wrong, just like they are wrong with thinking the spirit is now locked away and gone for good. No, part of it always lives with Stiles. Like Deaton said once is that you can actually see it if you look really closely or when something makes him fall over the edge.

Peter saw it, Chris heard him to tell Deaton that he saw it. It was like black little shadow over the boys skin when he was angry at the point of tears; when he realized he was alone after all. Peter described it like he had seen a ghost of something hovering upon the boy, soft at edges like you could actually touch it, and it scared the other wolf. But now he wants to help the boy, he wants him to feel that someone cares because he had been alone too, he is alone now. Chris is alone too, so he decided to help too. That's when Peter finally looked at him straight in the eyes in disbelieve, that's when he finally bonded to Peter too. They become friends, if you can call it that. They decided to be alone together. The pack reacted oddly to their bond that they created without a word.

They made a fulltime job out of helping Stiles, for unknown reason they cared for the boy. Was it because he was alone too or that the pity people drown him into is the same Chris and Peter got all along the year, who knows? After months of trying and actually forcing themselves into Stiles life that now was mostly centered in his own room they managed to do it. They got stiles out again, not being ashamed for what he had done because of nogitsune and not being scared of himself anymore.

At one point there was huge step back because Deaton wanted to tell him about the part that is still with him. Apparently the boy had noticed it himself but refused to believe. Peter encouraged him to believe in the fact that he can use it for his advantage. He was still labeled as human even after Peter decided to try to make him control the little part of the spirit he can. And he did, for everyone's surprise he learned. Big accident happened when the pack found out and Scott asked him to leave it because it was dangerous for the pack, the spirit made them feel edgy sometimes. Stiles got unbelievable angry at the alpha, it flared out of him shadowing the room with something that sent chills down everybody's spine and the betas hide themselves so deep in corner that it was almost impossible to get them off there afterwards. Stiles apologized for weeks after that, but he refused talk to Scott. He was angry because he felt like Scott wanted him to be weak; he was on the edge for a long time. Deaton was afraid that the spirit would affect the boy and Scott asked him once again to stop, now for his own sake. Stiles refused because once back all the months ago peter and Chris explained him that why the nogitsune chose him, now he believed he was strong enough to control it. And once again he did amazing job with it, Scott apologized month after the first incident.

Peter and Chris actually started relationship with help from Stiles. They were now a full three of mysteries, they were alone together. But as the relationship moved on; Stiles felt alone as if he actually was alone again. He hated other peoples love, all it meant to him was losing his friends. He embraced the pain again, he fell over the edge.

That's when Derek took it in his own hands and pulled the boy back. Derek knew what it meant to be angry like Stiles was; he decided to share that with Stiles. But they weren't angry together, they fought it together. Months of fighting, no, a whole life of fighting; it has been that for some of them, others have gotten the easier way trough. But some point they have all been happy, Stiles remembers when he was happy. There was his mom and dad and they loved him, love made him happy. So when Derek came to him one night and showed him on wall and kissed him softly, he felt happy. He knows happiness is just temporary but so is pain, he had embraced one of them so now he can embrace the other too. They mated, that's what Stiles has been looking for, someone who would really love him through his whole life. The shadow flares again, it isn't so scary anymore. They know now that it's part of Stiles, he carries the spirit like second skin, they know now he is strong enough to keep it in control. Technically it is just a shadow of something after all, it's Stiles shadow. Pain as his shadow and love by his side, it's just how he likes it. _Not too easy._

**AN: I made this after 3b so it ignores the fourth season. Hope you liked it! Tell me your opinion of my little peace of work:)**


End file.
